The present invention relates to a thermotherapy apparatus for performing a thermotherapy of a tumor such as a cancer of a living body.
As a therapy for a cancer, a thermotherapy for heating a diseased portion and killing cancer tissue is known. The thermotherapy can be performed by using an endoscope having an insertion portion, and an operation portion for controlling the insertion portion. The insertion portion of the endoscope is inserted in a body cavity suffering from a cancer, and then the distal end of a probe is moved close to the diseased part through a treatment tool insertion channel extending inside the insertion portion. Microwaves are radiated from the probe to the diseased portion to heat it.
Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 55-130640 filed by the assignee of the present invention describes an endoscope wherein an infrared radiation apparatus is mounted in the distal end portion of an insertion portion, for radiating infrared rays to the diseased portion.
However, in the former case, since a heating range (depth) by the microwave is narrow, it is difficult to heat the entire diseased part to a proper temperature. In the latter case, since infrared rays of various wavelengths are radiated at the same time, they cannot be efficiently generated. Therefore, it is difficult in both cases to perform effective thermotherapy for a diseased part.